


Portal 2 Drabbles

by TheWordsmithWolf



Category: Portal, Portal 2
Genre: I dunno just my space for portal drabbles I suppose, Post Portal 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random amalgam of portal things that aren't nearly long enough for their own stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portal 2 Drabbles

Cake.   
It's so funny, how cake could make her feel like crying. The things that had happened. The things she had gone through. The cake is a lie. But it isn't now. It's right here and she made it herself. No more neurotoxin, no more turrets, no more cubes. No more maniacal, sadistic, evil AIs trying to kill her.   
And no more Wheatley. Such a funny little robot he was. Endearing in his own way. Annoying in others. He betrayed her. Stuck a knife in her back without a thought.   
But it hadn't been entirely his fault perhaps? He had been insignificant to everyone, and a tumor to Her, but he'd been the only friend Chell had known in That place. And years of being insignificant and feeling worthless causes one to become overwhelmed when suddenly they can actually do something. Which is most likely what happened to poor Wheatley. 

Perhaps! If by some miracle, some stroke of luck or shape of the stars, she ever did see that silly little core again. Perhaps he would apologize. But the chances of that happening are so immeasurably low that they're near impossible to calculate.

So instead, Chell ate her cake.


End file.
